Jump Start
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Chris helps Roddy out. Slash, AU Sequel to For You, next in my neko series.


**Story Title:** Jump Start

**Story Type: **Slash, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley, Roderick Strong, Evan Bourne, mentions of Chuck Taylor and Joey Ryan

**Pairings: **MMG, Roddy/Evvy

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **Neko: Just Them, Don't Touch, I Agree, You, 5 and 1-Neko, For You and Never Again

**Disclaimer: **They're not mine; which but I'm working on a plan to change that *muahahahaha* For now, they belong to themselves and TNA/ROH/WWE.

**Warnings: **Slash, language, au

**A/N: **So, here we go, another neko story. Most of the plot for this one I got from some back and forth with candy_belle on twitter. I had the idea of Roddy getting a neko and she suggested Evvy, then we we came up with some other stuff and here we are. Thanks, sweetie. I'm really getting a kick out of doing these neko stories and I hope everyone's liking them, as well. Enjoy, peeps.

**A/N2: **It's safe to say that neko!Evvy has been imprinted on my brain as surely as neko!Alex has. Expect more of these and the next one after this is going to be coming along pretty soon. In fact, I've already started it :)

Chris was just pulling on his jeans when he heard the knock on the hotel door. Walking across the room, he paused to cover Alex -who was still passed out in the middle of the bed- with a sheet before he went to the door and opened it.

"Hey, Roddy, what's up?" Chris asked, surprised to see the other man this early; it wasn't even ten yet, and Roddy was well known for not being up before noon.

"Hey, man," Roddy said as he rubbed his neck, looking embarrassed. "I, uh, wanted to ask you something..."

"Yeah?" Chris prompted, opening the door and letting Roddy in the room.

He wouldn't let just anyone in while Alex was still sleeping, but he'd known Rod for years and considered him a good friend. Also, Alex was more relaxed around him then anyone else, so Chris knew that even if he happened to wake up, he wouldn't freak out if he heard Roddy's voice.

"I didn't know Alex was still asleep. Sorry," Roddy apologized, discomfort evident in his voice.

Chris raised an eyebrow, really curious about what was going on. Roddy was infamous for never being ashamed or embarrassed about anything. Chris had once walked in on him and some rat, and Roddy had just told her to keep going and then high fived him and asked what was going on.

"It's not a big deal; 'Lex could sleep through the Zombie Apocalypse. So, what's going on?"

"Uh, well. I kinda need your help." Roddy said, wincing a little at the words.

"With what?" Chris was beyond curious now; in all the years he'd known him -five or six- Roddy had never asked him for anything beyond the occasional place to crash.

"Well, I was out with Chuck and Joey last night, and we went to this bar Joey knows, over by the Jewish Center," Roddy answered, mentioning where they wrestled for PWG.

"We got pretty fucked up; I lost Chuck and Joey when they decided to go after this rat, and see if she wanted a three way."

Chris had to laugh; that sounded exactly like Chuck and Joey. They were great wrestlers and good friends, but you wouldn't let them near your girlfriend or sister.

"Anyway, I was going down 4th, heading for here, when I stopped at the corner to make sure I still had my shoes," Roddy went on, smiling at the look Chris gave him.

"One time when I was home, in Tampa, I got drunk on the beach, fucked this guy, and then I couldn't find my shoes when I woke up in the morning. Ever since, whenever I'm drinking, I have this compulsion to check and make sure I still have them.

"Well, after I figured out I still had both my shoes, I looked over my shoulder and," Roddy faltered a little, and once again, he looked embarrassed as he glanced at Alex.

"There was this little – I don't know, a shop? Maybe. But there was this neko in the window; he was sleeping, curled up into a ball. And I couldn't help it, I walked up to the window and just stared at him. I don't know for how long, an hour, maybe three. I wasn't paying attention.

"I ended up leaving; I was fucken wasted still and I didn't know..." Roddy trailed off, a funny look in his eyes. Chris grinned; he had a good idea where this was going and he couldn't wait to get a look at the neko who had snagged his friend without even knowing it.

"But I can't stop thinking about him, and I want to go get him," Roddy blurted out, his face red. "But I'm afraid of scaring him without meaning to. And I was hoping you and Alex could come with me? To make sure I don't fuck up or anything."

"Let me get this straight," Chris said, smirking at his friend. "In the course of one night, you went out with Joey and Chuck, got drunk, wandered off, found a neko, turned into a creeper for two hours, came back, decided that you want said neko and then came begging for my help?"

"Well, I wouldn't say begging," Roddy drawled, smiling. "But that just about sums it up, yeah."

"Jesus Christ, Roddy, only you," Chris told him, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'll help you, but I'm not sure why you need it."

"Well, I remember how Alex was when I first met you and I've heard stories about when you first got him," Roddy said, his voice hard.

"And anyone with half a brain can see how close the two of you are now. I don't know what it took to get from there to where you guys are now, but I'm sure it took a lot of stuff that I'm not good at.

"I figured if you guys were there, it'd at least help me not make any serious mistakes right off the bat."

"It's not some big secret, Roddy," Chris said, amused. "You just treat them like everyone else; they're people, too."

"Well, fucken duh," Roddy said. "I know that; hell, I believe that. But I'd still feel better if you guys were there."

"Alright," Chris agreed, shaking his head. "You don't want to go right now, do you? I still need to jump in the shower and 'Lex, well -"

He gestured over to the bed where Alex was still passed out.

Roddy grinned. "What and make you wake up Sleeping Beauty? Nah; I want to go work out for a little bit, and then take a shower after.

"I was thinking 12:30 or 1?"

"Sounds good," Chris agreed. "See you then."

Once Roddy had left, Chris looked at Alex again and grinned. There was just enough time to have some fun.

He walked over, and after moving the sheet, curled up behind his neko and bit the back of his neck, above the collar that Alex never took off. Chris smirked as a shudder went through Alex's body and his tail started lashing around, moving to rub against his pants.

"Master," Alex sighed, moaning when Chris moved his hand to play with his tail.

After glancing at the clock on the nightstand, Chris slid his hand around and started trailing his fingers up and down Alex's dick.

Two hours and change was just enough time, but even if it wasn't, Chris would still do it. Because he needed -and wanted- Alex more then anything.

When they came downstairs, Roddy was pacing the lobby, his nervousness obvious to anyone in the general vicinity.

"Told you, 'Lex," Chris murmured, throwing his arm around Alex's shoulders. "He's acting like a virgin on prom night."

Alex snickered, his ears twitching a little. "That's not very nice. You could hurt his feelings."

Chris rolled his eyes, tugging Alex close enough so he could place an affectionate kiss on his hair. "You're sure you're OK with this?" He asked, turning serious for a minute. "If you want you can stay here."

"No, I'll be fine," Alex assured his master quietly since they were getting closer to Roddy.

Understanding that Alex didn't want the other man to overhear him when he might sound vulnerable, Chris just nodded and grinned at Roddy as they pulled even with him.

"Ready to go, Strong Rod?"

"Oh, you're such a fucken riot, Sabin," Roddy said sarcastic, rolling his eyes. "I mean, seriously, I can barely contain myself."

They left the hotel and headed towards the street where the shop was and as they were walking, Chris kept an eye on Alex. As much as he liked Roddy, if it looked like Alex was going to have a flash back or panic attack, then Roddy was going to have to go it alone.

By the time they got there, Roddy had worked himself into a state Chris had never seen him in before. And while the thought of Roddy hyperventilating and collapsing in the middle of a street was enough to send him into gales of laughter, he decided it would be easier if Roddy was conscious for this.

"Breath, Roddy. Passing out from fear isn't the best first impression that you could make."

"Fuck you, Sabin," Roddy growled, but he tried to relax himself a little bit, so Chris considered it a job well done.

They paused for a second while Roddy collected himself. Chris slanted Alex a look and rolled his eyes when he heard Roddy muttering, "You can do this.", to himself. Alex chuckled and glanced over at the shop door.

"You sure you want to do this?" Chris asked his friend, his voice serious.

He put his hand on the back of Alex's neck, over his collar; the surge of protectiveness mixed with possessiveness that he felt when his hand touched the leather that let everyone know Alex was _his _was nothing new, but it always felt as necessary to him as air was.

Almost absently, he rubbed his thumb along the edges of the collar but he kept his eyes on Roddy, wanting to make sure his friend knew that he was willing to wait. Alex tilted his head, barely enough that anyone else would notice, but Chris knew he was leaning into the caress. He also knew that if they were alone, there would be the beginning of a purr in his chest and his eyes would've been slitted in pleasure.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Roddy answered, his voice just as serious. "It just feels like I need to do this."

"Alright, let's do it then." Chris said, motioning him to go first.

Rod nodded and then taking a deep breath, opened the door and walked inside.

There was a low ringing sound as the door swung open and the three of them came in.

Alex froze, his eyes darting around the room. He had a sudden, vivid memory of being locked up, unable to breath, feeling crushed by all the bodies pressed up against him.

"'Lex," Chris said firmly, putting his hand on the neko's lower back. "I'm right here."

Alex blinked and nodded, shifting closer to his master and wrapping his tail around Chris's leg. He looked around the place, noticing that it was smaller then the place he had been when Jimmy had bought him.

It was cleaner, too. And instead of the cramped cages where they had kept three or four nekos at a time, these cages were by far the biggest he had ever seen and each cage only had one neko in it.

"You OK?" Chris asked nonchalantly but after so long, Alex could hear the worry underneath the calm tone and it was one of the reasons he had fallen in love with him; he let Alex know that he cared about him without going overboard and girly about it.

Roddy had zeroed in on the cage by the window as soon as he saw it and he walked over to it, barely noticing that Chris and Alex had stopped by the door.

He paused when he reached it, unsure of what to say or do, but almost right away the neko seemed to sense him because he turned away from the window and looked up at him curiously.

"Hello," the neko said, his head tilted to the side. "What're you doing here?"

"Um, hi," Rod said, a little taken back by the neko's forwardness. He wasn't dumb enough to think all nekos were the same, but after Alex's wariness with strangers, and most people in general, he hadn't expected to have this neko be so talkative at first.

The neko moved closer to the bars of the cage, looking up at him the whole time.

"I wanted to see you," Roddy blurted out before he could stop himself. He could feel his face turning red and he cursed himself for sounding like a stalker.

"Really?" The neko asked, his brown eyes wide. After a second, he grinned, clearly pleased with the idea.

"Yeah," Rod told him, relieved that he seemed to be doing OK for now. "My name's Roderick -well, really, it's Chris but everyone calls Roddy or Rod."

"Mine's Evan," the neko said, moving closer to the bars so that he was almost pressed up against them. "How come they call you that?"

"I'm a wrestler," he explained. "Roderick's my gimmick name."

Evan nodded slowly, taking this in. He watched Roderick talk with the shop owner when she came out of the back, noticing for the first time that there were two other people there.

He watched them for a minute, noticing the way that the neko was tracing his collar with his fingers but the look on his face when he looked at what had to be his owner was one so close to adoration, that it made Evan's chest hurt. He saw, too, the way the other man put his hand on the neko's back and the obvious way they cared for each other.

Evan's eyes wandered back to rest on Roderick, and when he glanced at him and smiled, Evan found himself hoping that he would buy him. He'd never been with any guys before, but he was tired of being bought and sold. After almost five years of it, he wanted to belong to someone.

Roderick almost winced at the price when the shopkeeper -her name tag said Lily- told him the price.

"Of course, that includes transferring all his papers into your name and a collar for him that I can inscribe your name into while we wait for the paperwork." Lily went on pleasantly.

It would leave him with barely enough money to get food for the next month. Of course, he did have two more shows here before he went back to Florida, and his hotel was included in that.

He looked over his shoulder at Evan, and found himself smiling when he saw the neko looking back at him. In that instant, he made the most important decision he had so far.

"I'll take him," he told Lily, smiling widely.

As they went through the paperwork and filing it and making sure his debit card cleared, Roddy couldn't stop thinking of Evan. He knew, for one of the few times in his life, that he had made the best choice he could have.


End file.
